Sentimentos que surgem sob a neve
by Hyuuga Enzan
Summary: É época de natal, a felicidade toma conta de todos os habitantes da vila, todos, exceto um. Será que uma garota de olhos perolados conseguirá trazer essa felicidade para um solitário loiro? NaruxHina OneShot Presente de Natal para minha amiga


Disclaimer: - Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, Todos os direitos Reservados.

Fanfic dedicada especialmente para minha amiga Renata (Hinata do Clã Shinobis Dreamers), espero que goste do seu novo presente de Natal do Enzan.

Sentimentos que surgem sob a neve

Por Hyuuga Enzan

Era época de natal na Vila de Konoha. Pequenos flocos de neve caiam dando uma aparência bela para o local. Como sempre nessa época os moradores da vila corriam por todos os lados a procura de presentes para seus amigos, familiares e amantes. As crianças se divertiam com seus amigos brincando com a neve que caia, fazendo bonecos de neve ou jogando-a um nos outros. Todas aquelas pessoas estavam empolgados com a idéia de ficarem juntos com aqueles que se sentiam bem, passar a noite de natal conversando com os amigos em torno de uma bela mesa enfeitada e cheia de comida, todos naquela vila, exceto um. Por uma rua coberta pelo belo manto branco da neve caminhava uma figura solitária. Em seus cabelos loiros podia ser visto alguns pequenos flocos de neve presos, por causa do frio usava uma blusa laranja com detalhes em preto juntamente com um cachecol azul e uma calça preta. Seus olhos azuis como safiras encaravam o chão branco com uma expressão triste. Uzumaki Naruto, com seus 16 anos sempre ficara daquela maneira quando aquela época do ano chegava. Sempre que olhava para os lados via aquelas pessoas felizes e tentava entender o que seria aquele sentimento. Durante sua infância sofrida nunca tivera seus pais para compartilhar aquela alegria. Quando fizera 12 anos e virara um Ninja pensara que finalmente encontrara pessoas para poder passar o natal junto, mas não foi como ele pensou. Sakura, a garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verde-esmeralda sempre passara o Natal com seus pais em outra vila, então o rapaz nunca a encontrava naquela época. Kakashi saia de férias nessa época e viajava para descansar, Naruto sabia que o professor pervertido merecia, já que passava o ano inteiro trabalhando com o Time Kakashi. Junto com Kakashi, Iruka também viajava com Yamato, o Capitão Substituto do Time Kakashi. Sasuke, o rapaz que Naruto considerava como um irmão para ele, sempre estava treinando, e nem no Natal deixava de treinar, e como a três anos atrás ele fugira da vila para conseguir mais poder com Orochimaru então o rapaz se encontrava em um lugar desconhecido, treinando para conseguir sua vingança. Os passos do Uzumaki pararam por um momento. Seu olhar foi do chão até o céu e ficou contemplando a neve caindo com a imagem de Sasuke em sua mente.

- Por quê? Por que eu não consegui impedi-lo?

Naruto se perguntava até hoje, e se amaldiçoava por não ter conseguido impedir seu amigo de fugir da vila. O rapaz voltou a caminhar, mas sem rumo, perdido nas lembranças amargas daquele dia. O garoto continuara seguindo sem rumo por longos minutos, ate que uma voz feminina o chamou fazendo despertar de seus pensamentos.

- Na-Naruto-kun?

- Ah?

Naruto, lentamente, se vira a procura da voz que o chamara e se depara com um belos olhos perolados de uma jovem igualmente bela que usando uma blusa roxa clara, com detalhes em azul e um cachecol perolado assim como seus olhos. O rapaz sorriu para a pessoa que se encontrava na sua frente.

- Olá Hinata, como vai?

- Bem,... e você? – disse a garota agora corada.

- Eu estou bem. O que faz aqui Hinata?

- E-eu vim comprar... alguns presentes.

- Ah...

Hinata pode perceber que Naruto ficara um pouco deprimido com o que ela dissera. Rapidamente a garota tentou se desculpar.

- Me- Me desculpe Na-Naruto-kun.

- Está se desculpando pelo que Hinata?

- E-eu pensei que...

- AAAH, é mesmo. Você não quer vir comigo até o Ichiraku hoje a noite?

- "Ir com o Naruto-kun até o Ichiraku" – pensou a garota.

- Você não quer?

- E-eu a-adoraria. - disse corada

- Então... se agora são 5 horas... eu te pego na sua casa às 7. Está bom assim?

- Ha-hai.

- Então até de noite.

Naruto se virou e começou a caminhar com a mão na nuca e com os olhos fechados. Ele pode ouvir a voz de Hinata chamando sua atenção.

- Naruto-kuuun, cuidado.

Mas fora tarde de mais. No instante seguinte o rosto de Naruto estava colado com um poste. Hinata correu para socorrê-lo.

- Na-Naruto-kun, você está bem?

- E-eu to legal. Eeeei, já está de noite? O que é essa estrelinha rodando na minha cabeça?

Depois de se recuperar da batida cada um foi para um lado. Naruto estava feliz por finalmente ter achado uma pessoa para poder conversar, mesmo que não fosse no dia de natal, pelo menos essa época se tornaria um pouco menos solitária. Enquanto caminhava até sua casa a imagem daquela garota de olhos perolados não saia de sua cabeça. Ele sentia que tinha alguma coisa diferente nele quando pensava em Hyuuga Hinata, mas não sabia do que se tratava. No outro lado da vila, Hinata se sentia extremamente feliz, por Naruto ter lhe convidado para jantar com ele. Para a jovem de olhos perolados aquilo significava muito, já que ela amava o rapaz de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis desde que era pequena. Hinata chegou em sua casa e foi correndo para seu quarto começar a se arrumar para aquele pequeno encontro. Na pressa acabou esbarrando com sua irmã Hanabi que quase caiu no chão se não tivesse se agarrado em um pilar que estava perto. Confusa a pequena Hyuuga perguntou.

- O que houve nee-chan?

Hinata olhou para os lados como se procurasse alguém. Não achando ninguém puxou sua irmã para seu quarto e trancou a porta.

- Agora que estamos trancadas no seu quarto quer me explicar o que está acontecendo nee-chan? O Naruto te convidou para um encontro por acaso? – perguntou Hanabi em um tom irônico.

- Foi isso mesmo Hanabi-chan.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

- Shhhh, não grita Hanabi!

- Mas como aquele tapado... ele descobriu que você ama ele?

- Não. – respondeu Hinata um pouco cabisbaixa – Eu acho que ele só está se sentindo solitário e precisa de alguém para fazer companhia à ele.

- Se ele não percebeu... então você o fará perceber. Nem que tenha que se declarar. O Naruto é muito tapado pra perceber sem que alguém diga isso com todas as palavras possíveis.

- Hanabi-chan, não insulte o Naruto-kun. – Hinata a repreende parecendo se irritar.

- Ta bom, me desculpe. – pede a menina não parecendo muito sincera.

- Eu vou começar a me arrumar. Quero que essa noite seja perfeita.

- O que vocês vão fazer? Vão a algum restaurante chique ou algo assim.

- Va-vamos comer Ramen.

- ... Nem vou falar nada. Já sabe com que roupa você vai?

- Com a minha de sempre acho.

- NÃO, EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR A MINHA IRMÃ IR PARA SEU PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO USANDO UMA ROUPA SIMPLES COMO AQUELA.

- Não grita Hanabi-chan. – disse tampando os ouvidos com as mãos.

- Eu vou escolher uma roupa bem bonita pra você. Vai tomar banho que eu vejo isso.

- Esta bem.

Hinata entrou no banho enquanto sua irmã escolhia uma bela roupa para ela. Em outro ponto da vila, um rapaz de cabelos loiros procurava desesperadamente por uma roupa para que pudesse usar naquele dia. Revirava seu armário e só encontrava blusas laranja com preto, blusas laranja com azul, calças laranja. No canto do armário encontrou um embrulho que o rapaz reconheceu como sendo um que Iruka havia lhe dado quando voltou para a vila. Lembrou que o Sensei havia lhe dito para usar aquilo quando fosse sair com alguma garota. Ele abriu aquele embrulho e encontrou uma roupa. Agradeceu mentalmente ao seu professor e foi tomar um banho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o 7 Horas, portão da Mansão Hyuuga. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Na frente do portão da Mansão Hyuuga se encontrava um rapaz muito bem vestido. Quem o visse não acreditaria que aquele era Uzumaki Naruto. Ele usava uma blusa moletom de manga comprida preta com belos detalhes em azul claro, uma jaqueta laranja com detalhes em azul aberta expondo a blusa de moletom por baixo, uma calça alargada de moletom laranja com 'foguinhos' em azul, um cachecol com um tom laranja avermelhado e levemente costurado com linhas em azul, combinando com a roupa. Naruto esperava o retorno de um dos guardas que foi chamar Hinata. A espera não foi longa e logo Naruto pode ver Hinata andando calmamente. Ela usava uma blusa de lã azul-bebê com um pequeno pássaro em um tom azul mais escuro do lado inferior direito, usando uma jaqueta perolada com um dragão oriental delicado roxo atravessando, começando do lado inferior esquerdo e terminando no lado superior direito, uma calça de moletom lilás com algumas pétalas de Sakura caindo, em poucas partes da calça, usando um cachecol igualmente perolado, porém com detalhes sutis em azul. Naruto não pode deixar de achar que Hinata estava linda naquela roupa mas tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente, afinal ela era apenas sua amiga e como era tão bela, em sua mente sempre passava a idéia de Hinata ser comprometida com alguém, e nunca daria bola para um cara pobre e ainda por cima com um demônio raposa dentro de si. Hinata parou de frente com Naruto com a face corada e lhe disse:

- Na-Naruto-kun, vo-você fi-ficou muito bo-bonito com essa roupa.

Hinata ficou corada da cabeça aos pés com o que acabar de falar, mas o que quase lhe fez desmaiar foi a resposta de Naruto.

- Não tanto quanto você Hina-chan, esta maravilhosa.

- Hi-Hina-chan? – perguntou corada e confusa

- Pe-pensei que poderia te chamar assim. Se-Se você não quiser eu...

- Não, tudo bem Naruto-kun. Eu gostei. – disse sorrindo para seu amado.

- Então vamos para o Ichiraku?

- Hai.

Os dois saíram do território do Clã Hyuuga indo em direção à barraquinha de Ramen. Os flocos de neve caiam lentamente sobre os dois e suas faces eram iluminadas por diversos pisca-pisca de todas as cores. Por todos os lados podia ser ouvido belas musicas natalinas. Para Naruto aquele Natal estava sendo o melhor de sua vida, já que estava ao lado daquela linda Kunoichi. Os dois ficaram em silêncio até chegarem no Ichiraku, e assim que entraram foram cumprimentados pelo dono da barraquinha.

- Bem-Vindos. Wow Naruto, vejo que hoje você tem companhia hein.

- Hai

Naruto não sabia por que, mas sua face corou quando o dono da barraca ficou sorrindo para os dois. Naruto e Hinata se sentaram em um dos banquinhos e fizeram seus pedidos. Hinata não agüentava mais aquele silêncio entre os dois e tentou iniciar um diálogo.

- O-obrigada por me convidar Naruto-kun.

- Nã-Não foi nada Hina-chan. Eu acho que devo me desculpar, creio que você tinha planos melhores para hoje.

- Nã-não se desculpe Naruto-kun, hoje eu não tinha nada para fazer.

- Então obrigado por passar esse tempo comigo.

Naruto sorria para Hinata, aquele sorriso brincalhão que ele sempre dava. Pouco tempo depois o ramen foi servido. Naruto agradeceu pela comida e começou a comer naquela velocidade espantosa enquanto Hinata saboreava tranquilamente a comida. O rapaz já havia comido muitos ramens, mas por algum motivo, ele sentia que aquele era um dos melhores que já havia comido, provavelmente por causa da linda jovem que se encontrava do seu lado. Naruto não conseguia explicar o que sentia naquele momento, tendo alguém como Hinata ao seu lado, aquela Hinata que sempre se escondia dele e que sempre julgara não gostar dele assim como muitos na vila. Naruto acabou de comer, e ficou encarando com um olhar triste a tigela que estava na sua frente. Hinata notara o silêncio de Naruto e o encarou confusa. Ela acabara de comer e decidira perguntar ao rapaz o que havia com ele quando a voz de Naruto soou fraca ao dono da barraca.

- Tio... quanto ficou?

- ... Hoje é por conta da casa, fique tranqüilo.

- Obrigado.

Naruto se levantou e saiu da barraca junto com Hinata, que ficava cada vez mais confusa. Os dois pararam em uma praça com um enorme pinheiro enfeitado com luzes e com vários flocos de neve preso nele. Hinata não agüentava mais aquele silêncio entre os dois e decidiu finalmente perguntar.

- Na-Naruto-kun, o-o que houve?

- Hina-chan, me desculpe. Eu acho que as lembranças do passado me deixaram assim.

- Na-Naruto-ku-kun...

- Desde pequeno eu sempre fui rejeitado por todos da vila, tudo por causa do que aconteceu 16 anos atrás. Durante toda a minha vida eu nunca senti o amor. Desde então eu sempre quis mostrar meu valor à todos. Ah... desculpe Hina-chan, eu acho que não deveria estar te atrapalhando por causa dos meus problemas.

- Nã-não Naruto-kun, po-pode desabafar se quiser.

- Hina-chan, você nem parece aquela garotinha que sempre se escondia de mim. Agora você está bem mais madura e igualmente linda.

Aquele comentário fez com que Hinata corasse, seu olhar foi desviado para o chão e a mesma começou a bater a ponta dos dedos, gesto que fazia desde pequena.

- Me-Me desculpe Hina-chan, e-eu acho que não estou no meu normal hoje. E-eu não deveria dizer essas coisas, já que creio que você já tenha um namorado, já que é tão bonita.

- E-e-e-e-eu não tenho um namorado.

- Por que não? Você deve fazer sucesso entre os rapazes não?

- E-eu tenho uma pessoa que gosto...

- E quem é essa pessoa Hina-chan?

Hinata começou a tremer, ela sabia que aquela era a chance que queria para dizer seus sentimentos para Naruto. Ela reuniu toda sua coragem para dizer aquilo.

- E-e-e-eu...

- Se não quiser dizer não precisa Hina-chan. Eu acho melhor eu ir. Obrigado por me acompanhar hoje.

Naruto se virou e começou a caminhar para longe de Hinata, ele não sabia por que, mas a cada passo que dava seu coração se quebrava lentamente. Ele tentava se responder do que acontecia consigo mesmo quando um par de braços delicados envolveu seu corpo. O rapaz pode sentir suas costas ficarem úmidas. Naquele momento seu coração acelerou e sua face adquiriu um tom vermelho. Ele pode ouvir a voz de Hinata entre os soluços dizer 4 palavras.

- Eu te amo Naruto-kun.

Naruto arregalou os olhos com aquelas palavras. Ele finalmente conseguiu entender o que sentia naquele momento. Depois de tanto tempo conseguiu entender o motivo que levava a jovem Hyuuga se esconder dele, corar e gaguejar quando estava com ele. Finalmente conseguiu perceber que a pessoa que o amava sempre esteve ao seu lado, mas a obsessão pela Haruno nunca permitiu que o rapaz percebesse aquilo. Lentamente o rapaz se virou para a Hyuuga e secou as lagrimas que saiam daquela imensidão perolada e se declarou.

- Hina-chan. Meus olhos sempre olharam para a Sakura... então... eu não pude entender os sentimentos que você tinha por mim, nem os que eu tinha por você... Eu agora vejo, que te amo, Hinata.

Os lábios de Hinata foram tomados pelos lábios de Naruto em um beijo calmo, mas cheio de sentimentos. Internamente o Uzumaki se sentia extremamente feliz por finalmente ter achado a pessoa que o amava. A Hyuuga se sentia igualmente feliz pois seus sentimentos pelo Uzumaki finalmente foram correspondidos. Um beijo calmo e apaixonado... reflexo dos sentimentos mútuos, que surgem sob a neve, entre dois jovens que se amam de um modo puro, assim como a neve branca que caia sobre o recém-formado casal.

Fim


End file.
